


[Podfic] Dream Catcher

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams and Nightmares, Enhanced Senses, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Identity Reveal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by ChuckleVoodoos.Author's summary:When Matt has nightmares, so does Foggy. Unfortunately, Matt has a lot of nightmares. Even when he's not asleep.Or: Matt visits Foggy after the bombings, and it doesn't go well.





	[Podfic] Dream Catcher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream Catcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942781) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> I am so grateful, ChuckleVoodoos, that you gave me podficcing permission. I feel so much affection for your works and I am so impressed with your ingenuity <3.

 

                                                                        

Mediafire links: 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d4d79k50oc9ukss/%5BDaredevil%5D+Dream+Catcher.mp3) /1:11:22/ 65,6 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/br2ias53l72d7ct/%5BDaredevil%5D+Dream+Catcher.m4a) /1:11:22/ 67,2 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RMdayRf5K4h43_UTDDTm7SGZF6FGKmGG/view?usp=sharing)

 

The song used at the end is _[Insomnia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utLu6tGAg4g)_  by Stellar.


End file.
